


A Family

by zeeroluck



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeroluck/pseuds/zeeroluck
Summary: Tony is happily in love with Steve, and he is also happy with his family. A short fic of what if all the avenger's are just one big happy family.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	A Family

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them happy, i want Tony to be happy. So this was created. Please be kind and leave me kudos and comments T.T Thank you!

“Come downstairs,” Steve mumbled behind Tony’s ear as his arms pulled him closer to his body, anything to pull Tony away from his current invention.

“I’ve only been here for a few hours, stop distracting me Cap.” His tone was exasperated but a small smile was creeping up on Tony’s face as Steve kept on blowing air and nibbling on his ear. 

“And it’s time for lunch, so let’s go.” Steve turned Tony around, moved his hands to cup Tony’s jaw and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. 

“Hmm, I could think of more fun things to do with our time.” Tony grinned up at Steve with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“For food you wouldn’t stop, but for sex you will?” Steve teased back as he began to pull Tony towards the elevator. 

“What can I say, I know my priorities.” Tony let himself be led away, but never letting go of Steve’ hand, instead gripping it tighter, “Save everything, Fri.”

“Already done sir.” A female voice was heard and all the holograms disappeared and the light was turn down. 

-

“You know, I miss the days I could tease you for coming here looking like you were just bulldozed.” Clint quipped as soon as he saw Steve and Tony arriving at the common room.

“Ha ha.” Tony gave Clint’s a small kick as he passes by.

“Not that I don’t appreciate you can finally join us for lunch on time, but I miss that messy haired, gimme-coffee-or-die look you had on.” He gave a huge grin to antagonize Tony more. 

“Just admit you’re in love with me.” Tony winked flirtatiously but Clint only cackled and Steve placed a cup of coffee in front of Tony.

“Please, go on, flirt with other guys right in front of your own boyfriend.” Steve gave an unamused face at Tony but the corner of his lips were twitching. 

Picking it up, Tony took a long sip first. “If you keep supplying me with coffee, I won’t look anywhere else.”

“I’m flattered.” Steve deadpanned as he leaned in closer for a short kiss.

“Ugh, Nat they are being disgusting at the dinner table.” Clint yelled as he left the table with his hands covering his face. 

“Plus, I would rather die than having to kiss him.” Tony took another sip.

“I’ll take it.” Steve grinned.

“That’s not disgusting,” Natasha said as she strolled in barefoot, with sweats and a big sweatshirt, but her red hair still curled around her face perfectly.

“They were, they were kissing in front of me.” Clint trying to defend himself. 

“That’s because you’re a child.” 

“No I’m not!”

As the two took their seat, Nat stared at the table, the empty table. “So, what’s for lunch?”

Just as Steve opened his mouth, the elevator opened again. “Have no fear! Food, is here.” An excited voice chimed dramatically. Peter hurriedly walked over, putting the food on the table.

“What you get?” Tony asked as took one bag and looked inside. “Oh my God.”

“Yes, we got shawarma!” Peter exclaimed as he passed over a few to Nat and Clint.

“Not just that, the kid also wanted pizza, so we got both.” Sam said as he and Bucky walked over, each carrying 3 boxes of pizza. 

“Please tell me you got my favourite.” Nat said as she eyed the boxes.

“Yes, there’s two Hawaiian pizza.” Sam replied

“You’re a menace.” Tony said right before he took a huge bite out of his shawarma.

“Not my fault you’re weak and can’t handle a little pineapple.” She gave him a little smile to soften the blow but it was quick as her hands were busy pulling the boxes to open it up. 

“It completely ruins the flavor and only psychos eat it.”

“Honey, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Steve passed over a napkin to Tony.

“Sorry baby.” After he wiped his mouth, they both leaned towards each other for a short kiss.

“Ugh, disgusting.” Clint said again.

“I think it’s cute.” Peter replied but he wasn’t looking anyways, his attention was focused on the wrap that was dripping because it’s too full. 

“How come yours will always be messy.” Bucky stated as he stared at Peter trying to eat.

“He’s still a baby, they are always messy.” Sam eating his own wrap, neatly opened with no drips unlike Peter’s. 

“No I’m not. I’m 17, I’m not a child and I just got unlucky picking this one.” Peter wiped the mess off of his fingers. 

“Where’s the others?” Bucky changed the topic.

“Only Bruce isn’t here yet. The others are out for a few days.” Steve said after he swallowed and balled up his finished wrap and leaning over for a slice of pizza. 

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.” Tony grinned as Bruce walked in, looking sleep deprived and hair messy as always.

“See! There, that look is what I missed seeing on you.” Clint said around a mouthful.

Natasha threw a pizza crust at his head to shut him up and reached for another. As Bruce settled down at the table, grabbing his own wrap, everyone became engaged in small talk.

Tony took a slice for himself, look around the table and a now familiar warmth spreads across his chest. He looked over at Steve and found Steve was looking at him first. They gave each other a small smile, and leaned in again for another kiss.

“Oh not, again!” Clint gave Tony’s chair a kick. Which Tony retaliated and Steve proceeded to calm the children now. Nat smiled around her pizza, Sam laughing at their antics, even Bucky was amused at the turn of events. Only Peter and Bruce ignored what’s happening around them, too focused on their food. 

This, Tony thought, this is his family now. Not the family he was born into, but the family he chose.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include more members, Scott, Strange, Thor, Carol, Rhodey, but this was just a spur of the moment write in bed, still under the covers thing. So maybe in another fic, if i'll hopefully still write again. Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments! Thank you <3


End file.
